1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to image searching, and more particularly to a method for matching images according to feature data thereof and an electronic device implementing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional Web search engines such as GOOGLE, YAHOO and MSN provide image search services. The provided search services implement an inquiry function by creating indices based primarily on filenames of images and is therefore similar to textual keyword search or a keyword search based on a filename. Although this filename-based searching method may satisfy typical search demands, it nevertheless often fails to provide actual searching based on image content.